An internal magnet type speaker device including a magnetic circuit including a planar magnet, a planar plate and a pot-shaped yoke, and a vibration system including a terminal member having conductivity, a conductive damper made by weaving a conductive member, a connecting member made of a resin material, a voice coil, a voice coil bobbin and a frame is conventionally known.
In such a speaker device, the connecting member movably supports the voice coil bobbin. Therefore, it is necessary to electrically connect lead wires of the voice coil and the conductive damper through an area in the vicinity of the connecting member.
A wiring structure to a conductive part on the damper, which facilitates the wiring operation and the like of an end part of the conductive part of the conductive damper and a terminal is known (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 7-49908).